Starfire Friendship Counselor
by kbunny10
Summary: After a failed battle with Red X the titans get into an argument and Starfire has had just about enough. So she makes the team members pair up to learn more about eachother in an attempt to stop the fighting. Will Raven learn the importance of Beast Boy's jokes? Will Beast Boy finally understand Raven's lack of emotion? Will Silkie learn how to ice skate? The answers await inside!
1. The Blame Game

Hey it's me, I'm at college, I should be doing my World Language homework…should, but I'm not, I'm writing this instead. It's another chapter fic. This'll only be about 3 or 4 chapters probably.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own my OC Nix.

* * *

It was a peaceful night in Jump City…peaceful that is except for at the recently robbed museum. Red X ran from rooftop to rooftop, looking back only once to savor his work. His most recent client had hired him to steal a priceless paining from the museum, and he'd get paid a hefty sum for it when he handed it over.

"Going somewhere?" When he turned back around he was face to face with the boy blunder himself. Robin stood in front of him, arms crossed, and a stern scowl on his face.

"Robin, you know you're no match for me by yourself." Was all Red X responded with.

"Maybe I'm not, but that's why I didn't come alone." As if on cue the other five titans rose up behind him. Starfire floated up over him, her eyes glowing green and starbolts at the ready, Cyborg was on her right sitting on a green pterodactyl, and on her left was Raven generating a platform to stand on with her dark aura while Nix sat at her feet calmly taking a sip from a cup of tea.

"Do you guys plan out these opening battle sequences? Because sometimes they're a little over the top." Red X asked sarcastically.

Robin just responded by yelling out his familiar phrase of "Titans Go!" Immediately the six of them began their attack, Nix manipulated the tea out of her glass and splashed it into Red X's face causing him to stumble backwards. Starfire flew up behind Red X with the intent to grab him, but he threw one of his X's at her causing her to fall backwards on the ground and struggle to get out of her restraints. Cyborg and Robin charged at him from opposite directions only to have Red X jump out of the way causing the two of them to run into each other. Before Beast Boy and Raven could even attack Red X bound them together with another one of his X's. It looked like he was going to get away, but luckily Nix had released Starfire from her restraints and as Starfire held him down Nix attempted to freeze him.

Red X managed to fight them off, just in time for Robin to charge at him again. Meanwhile Beast Boy and Raven we still struggling. "So uh…Rae while we're here, how come the dark aura isn't a taxi for me, but the second Nix has the bright idea to sit there you let her?" Beast Boy asked, laughing awkwardly as he did.

"Beast Boy this isn't the time for this conversation, and my name is Raven!" She said as she tried to cut the X with her powers.

Robin and Red X were evenly matched, each taking hits and missing them, it was pretty frustrating. "Why don't you give up now Robin? We're even, there's no winner." Red X said, throwing punches as he spoke.

"Not until we get that painting and turn you into the police." Robin said, also throwing punches as he spoke.

"Sorry boy blunder, but being turned in just isn't my style." Red X said before kicking Robin over and proceeding to take down the rest of the team with his X's. Cyborg was stopped mid attack, his laser covered in an X, and then he himself was stuck to the roof of the building. Starfire had managed to steal the painting but was taken down by and X as Red X ran by and took the painting from her. Nix made a break for the painting when Red X was distracted by how amusing it was that Raven and Beast Boy were still stuck together, but she wound up tripping over her pointe shoes and letting him escape.

"Dammit!" Robin said as he slammed his fist down on the ground. Nix sighed, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

The six titans sat, well technically only five of them were sitting, in the common room of the tower, all of them were finally released from their restraints, Robin was not happy. He paced back and forth in front of the other five with a scowl on his face. This was the first time in a long time that the titans had let a villain escape, and he was definitely not pleased about it.

"So uh…Red X…anyone else a fan of the Jason Todd is Red X theory?" Beast Boy asked nervously, trying to make a joke.

"Not the time BB." Cyborg whispered.

"Don't _ever_ mention that theory in this tower _ever_ again!" Robin yelled before turning to look out the window.

"Dude it was just a joke." Beast Boy shot back.

"Now isn't the time for jokes." Robin retorted. "Now is the time for a debriefing. For starters, where did we go wrong?" He said shifting his gaze from the window to the three titans sitting in the middle of the couch, Beast Boy, Raven, and Nix.

"Dude what'd we do wrong?" Beast Boy shot back.

"For starters you and Raven didn't even attack once, you got taken down right away and spent the rest of the fight talking about why you can't use her powers as a taxi and barely trying to get out of your restraints."

"Hey, I was trying to get out of the restraints, I didn't want to be stuck to her emotionless ass for the rest of my life."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raven demanded whilst glaring at him.

"You can never take a joke and every time I try to make you smile you throw me out a window!"

"Well what would you do if you had to be followed around by an overly happy grass stain who doesn't know anything besides jokes all day long?!"

"Hey guys! Calm down, it's not all your fault, remember Nix is the one who dropped the painting at the last second." Cyborg yelled to try to get them to shut up, unintentionally pissing off the young hydrokinetic.

"It's not my fault, it's hard to run in pointe shoes!" She yelled back at the half metal man. "Besides, I'm not the one that immediately lost the ability to attack after having an X shot at my hand!"

The four titans continued to fight as Robin just glared out the window, not even attempting to stop them. Meanwhile Starfire sat there timidly trying to stop her friends from arguing. "Friends…please…let us not dwell on the-"

"All I'm saying is we hadn't let a villain get away for five years before you joined the team. Five _long_ perfectly peaceful, un-fanfiction related, non-T-Car destroying, years!"

"I'm not happy all the time, if you even knew a thing about my family you'd know why I joke all the time!"

"These pointe shoes are the world to me, I'm not giving them up because _you_ can't handle having an X shot at your laser!"

"I refuse to give that a dignified response, we've already met your family, and besides the fact that Mento seemed like a jerk, the rest of them seemed fine."

"Robin please could you stop them from-"

"Let them work it out on their own Star, this group needs it."

That's when Starfire had the last straw. "ENOUGH!" The other five stopped what they were doing to look at the Tamaranian princess, her eyes glowing green and her starbolts out and ready again. "This group needs counseling! Now listen very carefully friends, everyone in this room needs to spend time with another specific person in this room until they completely understand each other. It will be better for everyone that way."

"But Star-" Beast Boy started to protest.

"UNDERSTAND?!" The girl yelled. Everyone nodded in unison. "Good, Raven you will spend time with Beast Boy, Cyborg you will spend time with Nix, and Robin-" The boy blunder looked confused. "_You _will call Batman, I am certain there are things that he has yet to tell you."

The others moaned and complained, but agreed, they didn't exactly want to deal with an angry Tamaranian princess.

"Starting tomorrow morning you will all do as you have been told, understand?" The others were silent. "UNDERTAND?!"

They hurriedly said yes before running off to do whatever they wanted to do till the next morning, after all tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

So that's chapter one, please R&R


	2. Of Robot Parts and Dance Shoes

Here's chapter 2, haha funny thing about this being chapter 2, this was supposed to be chapter 3, but I got major writers block for the Beast Boy and Raven chapter and this one was finished so yeah….XP

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own my OC Nix….did you know the blueprints for Titans Tower can be found on google? Beast Boy and Raven have a whole wing to themselves, the rest of the bedrooms are on the other side of the tower! XD

* * *

Cyborg unplugged himself from his charging station; he was still a little tired even though he was completely recharged. He groaned, remembering that today was the day he had to follow Nix around and vice versa until the two understood each other. _'Why couldn't I have argued with Beast Boy or Raven or something? It'd be a lot more fun than having to follow her around.' _He thought to himself as he walked into the hallway.

When he finally reached Nix's room he knocked on the door, being very careful so as not to knock it down. "Yo Nix, get up, it's time for me to follow you around all day." When he didn't get a response he knocked again. _'Hm, she must be a heavy sleeper…I'll just find her later.'_ He thought as he shrugged, he then headed off in the direction of the training room, he figured he might as well work out until Nix was up.

On his way there he passed Raven's room and could hear her yelling about how under no circumstances does Beast Boy have the right to be in her room this early in the morning or at all for that matter, but he didn't really feel like eavesdropping today.

When he got to the training room he stopped short outside the doors, he could hear the faint sound of music playing. The song was slow and it was also very quiet, as if someone had been in here since early in the morning and was trying not to wake anyone up. It definitely wasn't Robin in there, because if he was in there training he'd make it known and he wouldn't be playing slow music like that. Raven and Beast Boy were definitely in Raven's room arguing right now, so it couldn't be either of them. That left Nix and Starfire, Starfire usually wasn't up this early, and Nix hadn't been around long enough for Cyborg to figure out her habits. He sighed, _'Well better get ready for a shit-storm of emotions.'_ He thought before opening the door.

When he opened the door he really wasn't surprised, there was Nix, standing on a mat in front of the training room mirrors…well not really standing, more like spinning. He was expecting yelling, or something like that, after all the two of them had been arguing the night before, but she didn't even seem to notice him. She just continued on her merry way, spinning in time with the music, she kind of looked like one of those music box ballerinas. _'Maybe if I leave fast enough I can go play some video games before I have to deal with her, and she'll never notice I was here.'_ However as soon as Cyborg turned for the door Nix spoke up.

"Going somewhere Cyborg?" She asked, still turning slowly in time to the music.

He turned back towards her, nervously scratching the back of his head. "Not anymore," He chuckled. "How did you know I was here? You were so focused on your spinning th-"

"Fouettes." Nix cut him off, finally not spinning anymore.

"Um…Gesundheit?" Cyborg more asked than said, cocking his head to the side like a dog and looking at her like she was crazy.

"Not a sneeze Cyborg, the term for what I was doing is a fouette, pronounced fwa-tay; it's a type of spin, technically I was supposed to be spinning much faster than I was considering fouette translated to English means whipped, I just prefer to do that spin at a slower speed." She said as she sat down and began to take off her pointe shoes, to be honest it was the first time Cyborg had seen her wearing those shoes while they weren't out fighting crime, it was also the first time in a long time that he'd seen her in civilian clothes, along with her pointe shoes she was wearing a blue tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants, and her hair was up in a messy ponytail, though that part was quite normal for her.

"Why do you always wear those shoes?" He asked as she untied the ribbon keeping her left shoe on her foot. "I mean it's understandable now since you're actually dancing, but when we're out fighting crime isn't it a little bit impractical?"

"It's impractical in the fact that the shoes add about an inch to my toes causing it to be awkward for me to walk and even run yes, but when it comes to dodging attacks I find them quiet useful." She spoke as she moved onto taking off her right shoe. "And anyways I'd rather not replace them with more practical fighting shoes…they're very special to me." She mumbled the last part.

"What makes them so special?" Cyborg asked as he walked over and took a seat next to her on the mat.

"Frankly that's none of your business." Nix said, suddenly getting up and walking out of the room.

"Hey, the whole point of today is to understand what went wrong in the fight last night!" Cyborg yelled as he got up and followed her out of the room.

"I'm well aware of that." Nix said sternly as she walked into the elevator and pushed the button that would take her to the common room floor. (A/N: I'm not sure if there's an elevator or what, I know there are stairs leading to the basement but when I looked at the blueprint for the tower there wasn't any signs of an elevator or a staircase to get to the upper floors of the tower…so I'ma use both.)

Cyborg stuck his hand in between the doors before they could close and forced them open. "C'mon Nix, the sooner we talk this out the sooner things can go back to normal." Nix begrudgingly moved over in the elevator to make room for Cyborg, but at the last second she pushed the "open the doors" button and darted out, making a break for the staircase.

Cyborg groaned, this was not going to be easy, he wondered how Raven and Beast Boy were doing. He pushed the elevator button that would take him to the next floor, and when he got there he waited by the flight of stairs for Nix to come walking and or running by. And not long after, she did exactly that. "Look Nix all I did was say that you tripped and caused us to lose the painting, you didn't have to point out that I'm pretty much powerless once my lasers are taken out!" He called after her after she ran past him on the winding staircase that served as another means of getting to the upper floors of the tower.

Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. The look on Nix's face was intimidating in itself; she looked as if she was about ready to murder someone, the fact that she was standing about three steps higher than Cyborg didn't help in the least, needless to say Cyborg was a little scared.

"And _you_ didn't need to remind me that this team had a perfect record for catching villains up until I joined it. It's bad enough that my strong point is dodging and refraining from attacking. Do you think I was happy that I let Red X get away? Did you think I wanted to be reminded that it's my fault he escaped with the painting? Did you think I wanted to be a hero in the first place? Dammit Cyborg, I'm not a born fighter like the rest of you, I'm a dancer with a condition that causes me to manipulate water. I wasn't made for this life like you were!"

After an awkward silence that consisted of Nix glaring at him while also huffing from the lack of breaths she took during that outburst Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well neither was I."

Nix's look went from anger to confusion as Cyborg pushed past her and headed towards the common room. "What's that supposed to mean?" She called after him. When he didn't respond she followed him into the common room and watched as he turned on the gamestation and starting playing his favorite robot fighting game. "Cy?" No response. "Cyborg?" Again no response. "Cyborg what'd you mean by that?"

Cyborg sighed as he paused the game, then turned his head towards Nix. "Nix, why do you think I'm like this?"

Nix blinked, the meaning of the questions flying over her head. "Like what?"

Cyborg let out a frustrated sigh, "like _this_ Nix, half man half robot."

"Didn't your parents build you like that so you could fight crime?" She asked hesitantly, admittedly she knew nothing about why Cyborg was like that, this was her best guess.

"No…not at all." He mumbled.

Nix stared at Cyborg, she'd never seen him this down before. She walked around the couch and took a seat next to Cyborg, awkwardly putting her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "So…why are you this way?"

(A/N: Please excuse me for any creative liberties I take with Cy's story, I'm going to try to stick to the story from the comic books though.) Cyborg hesitated before beginning his story, when he was finally ready to talk, he did. "When I was still in school I was a pretty athletic kid, football team, basketball team, track, you name it, I was on it. One day I decided to visit my parents at S.T.A.R. Labs, Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Laboratories, they had been working on an experiment in inter-dimensional travel that my parents said I would find interesting and they told me to stop by any day. Well the experiment had some tiny problems, and by tiny problems I mean major kinks. When they attempted to actually use what they were working on, a giant gelatinous monster crossed over the experimental portal and killed my mother Elinore."

Cyborg paused, Nix looked horrified, after he choked down a few tears he kept talking. "Then the monster turned on me, according to my dad it basically melted off all the parts of my body where my robotic parts now are before he could force it back through the portal. After it was gone my dad set off to work on fixing all of my missing parts with some prosthetics he'd designed himself. It did the trick; I'm alive after all, but at a cost. Since none of these parts are easily hidden I was shunned by my friends because of my new appearance, even some of my family began to shun me, but not my dad, he never gave up on me. Even though he was grieving over the loss of my mother he was still happy to have me around. But I couldn't take it anymore; I had to escape from the life I was living, so one night I ran away from home, go figure that would be the night I ran into BB, Raven, Robin, and Star for the first time. I've been here ever since. I still talk to my dad, but we don't see each other much. And that's why I'm this way. Lasers weren't originally in my hand design, but Robin asked me to see if I could rewire my hands into lasers…and what d'ya know, I could."

At this point even Nix was fighting to hold back the tears, his story was so tragic, not that she really knew anyone else's stories to compare.

"So…" Cyborg said after a silence. "Wanna tell me about those shoes now?"

Nix looked down at her blue pointe shoes, almost completely forgotten during Cyborg's tragic story. After a time of not responding, she nodded. "Sure…" She began to nervously play with the ribbon of her left shoe as she spoke. "Well because of an incident that happened when I was pretty young, it involved me using my ability to splash some petty school yard bullies, my mom pulled me out of school and decided to home school me until it was time for college. Because of this, my best friend in the entire world had to be my older brother Kade. We did everything together, play at the park, go shopping, play video games, climb trees, set off fireworks in our neighbor's backyard, everything except go to school together. By the time he started middle school he started to get friends of his own, no longer having a reason to take his little sister everywhere I was usually left at home to mope as my mother taught me math, history, German, Spanish, Mandarin Chinese, you name a subject chances are she taught it to me. When she noticed how lonely I was getting without my brother bringing me everywhere, she decided to sign me up for dance lessons, ballet only really but it wasn't hard to figure out how to dance other types of dance too.

"By the age of 14 I was taking pointe lessons, my mother had taken pointe lessons when she was younger, but her shoes were old and falling apart and I desperately needed new ones. Finally one day Kade came home from school, he was half an hour later than usual…I would know, I was counting. When he came home he was carrying a peculiar shaped box. My mom seemed to know what it was right away and urged me to open it. When I opened it, I found none other than these shoes inside it." Nix paused, pointing at both of her shoes for emphasis. "Apparently Kade had gone and bought me new shoes to replace my mother's old ones, these new shoes became my favorites right away. Sometimes I would go days without ever taking them off. A few months after that Kade and my mom were gone…it was a simple visit, they were just looking at a college for Kade, usually when anyone left the house I would tell them 'Be safe, have a good day.' But I had a cold that day and slept through them leaving, next thing I know their deaths are all over the news. Apparently one of their tires blew out causing the car to flip over the side rail of the highway and land in a lake at the bottom…they drowned. These shoes are the last things I have to remember them by, and I need them desperately, I'm starting to forget what they were like, the sounds of their voices, it's frustrating. I can't give these shoes up."

Cyborg nodded, "I know how you feel, sometimes I try to remember my mom's voice, and I think I start to hear it…but then it's gone…she's gone, and she's never coming back."

The two titans sat in an awkward silence for a bit. "Still think my shoes and my presence are a hindrance to the team's perfect record?"

Cyborg shook his head, "No, still think I'm worthless the second my lasers get disabled?"

"No…huh, maybe Starfire had the right idea here, having us take some time to try and understand each other." Nix said as she turned to smile at Cyborg.

"Yeah," Cyborg nodded. "Maybe she did…I bet Beast Boy's dead though."

Nix giggled, "Yeah, he probably is…care for a round of Street Fighter?"

"Haha-no, how about we play a game where you can't spam Juri's pinwheel attack until you win?"

"Oh you're so on!"

* * *

So there's chapter 2, please R&R! :D Btdubs, in the summary for this story I wasn't kidding about that Silkie joke. I'm highly considering having Silkie learn to ice skate on the side in the Robin, Batman, Starfire chapter.


	3. Stuffed Chickens and Tea Leaves

So here it is, the chapter I was stuck on, I would post it last except it specifically have to come second or third. I couldn't even think about writing the last chapter without finishing this one. Oh God Raven is so out of character in this chapter I feel horrible. Beast Boy's a little out of character too, but if you think about it, the whole point of his personality is that he's hiding the fact that he's really broken up about his parents' deaths.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just my OC Nix and a really weird obsession.

* * *

Beast Boy woke up the next morning around 6:30. Usually he slept in, but he had had some trouble sleeping the night before, mostly because of Starfire's yelling at the group of arguing teens. She was completely in the right to do it, but it still scared him. He sighed and got off of the top bunk of his bed. Today he'd have to spend a whole day with Raven, a fact that any other day he'd be perfectly fine with, but today not so much. The fact that she just assumed certain information about him after knowing him for years just pissed him off.

'_Well if Rae thinks I'm annoying all the time, why don't I show her how annoying I can be?'_ He thought mischievously to himself. It was the perfect plan, once she saw how truly annoying he could be, she'd realize she was wrong and have to apologize to him. _'Hehe, time to go into stealth mode.'_ With that thought, he turned into a fly and flew down the hall towards a certain empath's room.

When he reached her door he had to squeeze through one of the cracks between her door and the wall, and upon entering the room he saw Raven, asleep, cuddling a giant stuffed chicken…yeah, he was _not_ expecting that. He was expecting Raven to be wide awake, meditating. Not asleep, hair disheveled, blankets hanging off the side of the bed, cuddling a chicken he'd won her at a fair five years ago. To top it all off she looked kinda cold, feeling bad for his teammate Beast Boy changed back into his human form and went to cover her in at least one of her blankets. Then another thing he didn't expect happened, Raven woke up.

At first she looked confused, why was Beast Boy in her room so early. Then she realized, Beast Boy was in her room early, she sleeps with the chicken he won her years ago. Raven, in an out of character moment, threw the chicken to the other side of the room, then regaining her calm composure, grabbed Beast Boy by the collar and pulled his face closer to hers so she was sure he saw her glare. "_What_ were you just doing?" She demanded.

Beast Boy awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, "You uh…looked kind of cold, so I was fixing your blankets?" He replied, more a question than an answer.

"You're in my room; you should never be in my room." Beast Boy could tell Raven was getting mad, and it wasn't just because sparks of black energy was coming off of her fingertips. "Especially this _early_ in the morning."

"Heh, well we do have to spend all day together." Beast Boy offered.

Raven's eyes turned red and split into four, oh she was pissed now. "Get out!" She screamed; her magic caused a few light bulbs in the hallway to explode and teleported Beast Boy out of her room. Beast Boy just stood in the hallway outside her room for a few moments, obviously his plan wasn't exactly the best, especially considering the two of them had been in an argument the night before, he also couldn't help but wonder why she was sleeping with that chicken.

After a few minutes of meditating, Raven finally calmed down. She figured since she was up she might as well go make herself some tea. When she got into the hallway she sure as hell wasn't expecting Beast Boy to still be out there.

"Beast Boy can we save all interactions until noon? I'm not in the mood right now." Raven said as she walked past him as fast as possible towards the kitchen.

"Rae we're supposed to spend the whole day together, and since we're both up the day starts now." He insisted trying to keep up with her.

Raven just rolled her eyes and when she finally got to the kitchen she started to boil some water for her tea. "Really Beast Boy, what more do we need to know about each other? We had a fight yeah, but we can wait till I'm fully awake and ready to deal with you to fix it."

Beast Boy was frustrated with her response, sure a few minutes ago his whole plan was to piss her off all day till she realized he wasn't nearly as bad as she thought he was, but now he wanted to talk it out to make sure he got his message across. He watched as Raven turned to head for the cabinet where she kept the tea leaves. Another plan came across his mind, but he decided to question Raven before going through with it. "Raven, do you honestly think I'm as annoying as you described last night?"

Raven paused for a moment and turned to look at Beast Boy. She looked like she was thinking over her words as carefully as possible before she finally responded with. "No, I don't Beast Boy…I think you're ten times worse." (A/N: Ohhhhh that was cold, insert shot of Silkie ice skating on the coldness of Raven's words here….I'm serious people, try to imagine Silkie ice skate…would he be like in one boot or would he wear two tiny ones? Oh I digress, back to the story…if you have an idea though, let me know.)

Beast Boy frowned, that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear, and now he was back to his second plan, the revised version of his first. When Raven turned her back on him and went for the tea leaves cabinet again Beast Boy went back into the form of the fly. He flew over to the cabinet and went in through the tiny crack between the two doors; he then turned back into his human self.

Raven, who hadn't noticed this occurrence, went to open the doors to the cabinet and was greeted with the full sized human Beast Boy scrunched up in a very odd position in the cabinet. His legs were up in the air touching the top of the cabinet, his upper back hit the bottom while his neck went on a diagonal so that his head was touching the right wall of the cabinet, and his arms hung lazily at his side. "I'm sorry ma'am, but your tea leaves are in another castle. I do however have a tea bag if you want one…if you know what I mean." He winked at the end of his statement.

Raven just stared at him, not a single change in her expression, granted there was a light dust of pink now forming on her grey skin, but other than that she continued to stare at him un-amused. "You're repulsive." Beast Boy rolled his eyes before taking the form of a cat and jumping out of the cabinet, after landing on the floor he changed back.

"And you can't learn to take a joke." He said, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at her.

"My emotions are powerful things; even if your jokes were funny I wouldn't be able to laugh at them lest I wish to destroy the world."

"I don't understand how you could destroy the world, a couple of light bulbs sure, but Trigon is gone, I fail to see how your emotions could destroy the world now." Beast Boy shot back. "Plus just because you don't like my jokes doesn't mean you have to constantly throw me out of windows to get me to shut up. I'm just trying to make sure everyone else around here is happy."

"And what do you gain from that?" Raven asked as she grabbed a non-crushed tin of tea leaves she could use for her tea.

"Happiness for myself…" Beast Boy responded. Raven, who was in the process of pouring herself a cup of tea, turned to look at the green changeling. That was a part of him she'd never seen before, he looked so depressed. She wanted to comfort him, but then she heard the unmistakable sounds of Cyborg and Nix arguing as they walked up the stairs into the common room.

Raven, without thinking, grabbed Beast Boy's hand and teleported them both to the roof. "What was that for?" Beast Boy asked as soon as she let go of his hand.

"I heard Cyborg and Nix walking into the common room…I wanted…I wanted to continue our talk up here." Raven said.

"Talk about what?" Beast Boy asked, playing dumb. He walked over to the edge of the roof and sat down, Raven followed.

"A minute ago, you sounded so sad saying you gain happiness for yourself by making other people happy. You're truly not a happy person, are you Beast Boy? When I sense your emotions, there's always this dull tinge to them, like you're happy, but you're not truly happy. What's wrong?"

Beast Boy was silent for a few minutes before speaking, "Last night when I told you that if you knew anything about my family you'd know why I'm always trying to make a joke, you said that what I said didn't need a dignified response because you'd already met my family…"

"Well yes…haven't we? I mean Mento and Rita are your parents right?"

"Adoptive parents yes…my real parents are Mark and Marie Logan." Raven looked a little confused, Beast Boy had never mentioned a Mark or a Marie before, who were they, and why was he adopted?

"My parents we scientists," He started as if reading Raven's mind. "When I was young the three of us went to Africa so they could do some research. While we were there I was attacked by a green monkey, it was carrying sakutia, also known as green fever, humans can't handle it. In a matter of 24 hours I was going to die. My dad injected me with some experimental medicines he had, it saved me…but it also turned me green." Beast Boy held his hand up towards the light, looking at it like the green colored skin was new once more. "About a week later I was walking with my mom when this snake was about to attack her, I don't know how or why I knew to do this, but I transformed into a mongoose (A/N: I think it was that…I haven't read the comics in a while.) to save her. Anyways, much later they died in a boating accident, I feel like I could've saved them, but I didn't. Now my friends being happy are the only things that bring me happiness anymore."

Raven stared at him; he wasn't acting like the Beast Boy she knew. She set her tea aside and figured it was time for her to do something out of character too. She pulled him into a hug. "Don't ever believe that their deaths were your fault, you were just a child you couldn't do anything…If you ever tell anyone that I just hugged you right now, I'm throwing you out of the tower again."

Beast Boy nodded, "Now it's your turn Raven, why do you always meditate even though Trigon is gone? Also while you're at it, why do you constantly throw me out of the tower and why were you snuggling with that old stuffed chicken?" He asked, flirtatiously cocking an eyebrow at her when he reached the last question.

Raven rolled her eyes once before responding. "We defeated Trigon, yes, but that doesn't mean he can't come back. I'm the portal that's true, but he may have other offspring, therefore he may have other portals. I need to keep my emotions in check in case something goes wrong…you're jokes…as much as I don't want to admit it, can make me laugh sometimes, so in order to stop myself from destroying something, I throw something indestructible out the window…you."

"And the chicken?" Beast Boy urged.

"The chicken is a story for another day." Raven said.

"Oh c'mon Rae, I wanna know!" Beast Boy whined.

"Keep complaining and I'm throwing you off the roof." Raven said as she turned to pick up her tea and take a sip.

"Oh come on, why can't I know now?" He insisted. As Raven promised, off the roof Beast Boy went. Cyborg and Nix looked up from their game as they saw a flash of green fly past the window.

Cyborg sighed and shook his head. "When's BB ever gonna learn?"

"Probably never." Nix responded before knocking his virtual car off the virtual road in the game and continuing towards the finish line.

* * *

So yeah…that's chapter 3…probably the most out of character I've ever written Beast Boy and Raven. I am disappoint in myself. Please R&R.


	4. Tiny Ice Skates and Serious Conversation

Hey so you guys may or may not have seen my new story Raven in Wonderland, and if you haven't that's fine by me, but I put an important message at the beginning of it. I've hit a snag in writing the next chapter of Interview with the Titans; I need you guys to come up with questions for me to ask the Titans East in chapter three of the story. I will love you guys so much more if you pretty please help me by giving me question ideas! Comment here or in Interview with the Titans with suggestions please!

Anyways on with the show; this is it guys, the final chapter of Starfire Friendship counselor. How does that make you feel? This one jumps around a lot because I didn't exactly know what to write for certain parts but um…yeah I think it's pretty okay. Also…I can't help it, I love the bat family, I just had to throw Batgirl in there!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just my OC Nix.

* * *

Cyborg and Nix continued to play video games well into the afternoon, since his fall off the roof Beast Boy had joined them in the common room clutching an ice pack to his head and making annoying comments when he could, Raven had also joined them, reading one of her books, occasionally looking up at the screen to see who was winning.

Around two o'clock Robin stepped into the common room. "Has anyone seen Starfire?"

Nix shivered, "Can't say I have, you seen her Cy?"

Cyborg shook his head. "Nuh-uh, first person I saw this morning was you, haven't really been around anyone else since."

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked turning his attention to the young changeling, still clutching an icepack to his head.

"Sorry dude can't say I've really seen much of anything since Raven pushed me off the roof."

"I can't sense her presence in the tower Robin; she probably went off to the mall." Raven said, looking just a little over the top of her book.

Robin sighed, "Alright then…I'm gonna go take a walk." And with that Robin left the room.

After a few minutes of silence Beast Boy stared at Silkie, who was taking a nap on the coffee table in front of them. "…anyone ever wonder if it's possible to teach Silkie to ice skate?"

* * *

Robin walked back to his room, turning around a couple of times to make sure no one was following him. When he got into his room he pulled out his communicator. He stared at it for a bit, Starfire had said Batman might have something to tell Robin, and considering Batman's past with sharing information with Robin's girlfriends he was a little concerned. Finally he pressed the call button; it rang a few times before someone answered.

"This is a private line so whoever you are…Dick?" Of course, Batgirl would be the one to answer. He could see the Batcave behind her, a sight he hadn't seen in a while.

"Where's the Bat?" Robin asked, a little more harsh sounding than he meant.

"Well it's nice to see you too." Batgirl said folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry Barbara; I just really need to speak to Bruce." Robin insisted.

"You don't even wanna say hi to Alfred? Don't you miss him?" Batgirl asked, half joking.

"Babs, I don't have time for this."

"Pffft I know, Alfred's out right now anyways. But Bruce should be getting back any second now." With the end of that sentence the sounds of the Batmobile driving into the cave could be heard. "And there he is now."

Robin watched as Batgirl walked away from the screen and went to talk to the man getting out of the vehicle. In a matter of minutes Batman himself was standing in front of the monitor.

"Dick, it's good to see you." Batman said as soon as he got over there.

"We need to talk." Robin said, he could tell Batman was confused by what he meant. "It's about something Starfire said."

Batman nodded, "Yes I guess it's about time you knew too."

* * *

A few hours later, Starfire returned to the tower. Upon her entrance into the common room she saw that the coffee table was covered in ice and Silkie was wearing 8 cute little ice skates, one for each of his feet, as Beast Boy attempted to teach him how to skate while the others watched. "I see you are all getting along once more?" She asked.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to you Star." Beast Boy said as he picked up Silkie who had just rolled over on his side.

"And your scary loud voice." Nix mumbled.

"Where've you been all day?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh…I have just…been at the mall of shopping." She hesitated to say. "Tell me, where is Robin?"

Just then Robin entered the room. "Hey guys, sorry I took so long. I got sidetracked by something important."

"Robin, I trust you made the call?" Starfire asked.

Robin nodded, "Yeah I did…I'm glad I did…so where've you been all day?"

"Oh I have just been shopping, that is all." Starfire said a little more sure of herself this time.

"Alright ya'll, I'm getting hungry. Who wants to go for pizza?" Cyborg asked.

"I do!" Nix cheered.

"But what about Silkie's ice skating lessons?" Beast Boy asked, holding Silkie up as if everyone had forgotten how adorable he looked in his little skates.

Nix clenched her fists causing the ice to melt, then boil, and finally evaporate. "Aw the ice is gone, oh well looks like we'll just have to go get pizza and come back to teach Silkie how to skate later."

Beast Boy glared at Nix but before he could open his mouth to say anything Robin spoke. "C'mon guys, I think we've done enough fighting for a while, let's just go get some pizza and be done with it."

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Nix exited the room. Leaving Starfire and Raven behind. Raven closed her book and put it down on the table. "Where were you really today?"

"I um…I do not know what you are talking about." Starfire said smiling nervously. Raven just stared at her for a while. "Alright, I went to the hide out of the Red X and retrieved the painting, then took it back to the museum."

Raven nodded, "That makes sense…and Beast Boy's conclusion about who Red X is?"

"The answer to that question is knowledge only to Batman and Robin; I merely guessed that Robin should have talked to Batman, nothing more, nothing less."

Raven nodded. "Alright…well let's catch up to them; they're not going to wait forever."

"Yes, I supposed you are right." Starfire said smiling as she floated off towards the garage, Raven in tow.

* * *

THE END!

I hath backed myself out of the corner I was in for the longest time. I am so happeh! Please R&R and if you have time read some of my other stories!


End file.
